Took you long enough
by The Lady Stark
Summary: AU/AH Enzo is getting a bit tired of Damon and his incessant talk. Luckily for Enzo, there's always a pleasant blonde distraction for him. Carenzo pointless oneshot.


**Hello everyone!**

**Firstly: I really don't know where this one shot come from. I guess I just wanted to write something.**

**So apologize in advance if it's a poor job, but you know I was feeling in the mood to write.**

**Small clarifiation: I still ship Klaroline (always and forever), but one of the few things I enjoyed of TVD S5 was Carenzo, so I decided to write something about them.**

**Enjoy my work, lovelies. If you want to leave a review, it would be awesome.**

Enzo was cursing himself while drinking his glass of burboun.

Why once again, was he spending his evening with Damon out of all people?

They had already stayed an hour in the local bar and every minute of it, had been dedicated to talk about Elena at least by Damon's part.

Enzo was hearing from very far Damon's voice blabbing "Oh I miss her so bad", "Why doesn't she call me?", "That's is it, she's going to leave me"...

_Why God, why me_ Enzo mused with a dark expression. Obviously Damon was too caught up on his Elena's drama to notice his distraction and annoyance, like always.

Enzo was asking himself every single day since the past months, what happened to Damon Salvatore, the real one, that he had met 5 years ago.

Sure he was a jerk, but a fun one. Always eager to party, drink and seduce.

The perfect mate to hang out indeed. But then Elena popped up in his life and she ruined him, transforming him in a love sick, boring and whiny puppy.

Enzo kept drinking while drowning Damon's annoying voice and smirked to himself at the thought of splashing his drink into his face so he could shut the hell up.

To begin with, Enzo's booze wasn't enough tasty or strong. At least he could give a proper use to his bourbon. Too bad they were sitting in front of the counter, it wasn't the best place to act out his plan.

Enzo kept thinking ways of shutting Damon mouth and his annoying Elena's monologue, when a crystal clear laughter broke the course of his thoughts.

Enzo smirked while slowly turning around with his chair and gaze the entrance of the bar.

_There she was, Miss Forbes_ as she had forced him to call her. Stunning as ever.

Enzo watched with a glint in his eyes her attire for the night: a short electric blue dress, black leather jacket and black ankle boots.

_Weird and unusual choice for her, _he thought_, but sexy as hell!_

Her accessory for the night was Stefan Salvatore, Damon younger broody brother.

The pairing strolled to the bar with arms linked, like the cute adorable BFF they were.

Damon was still blabbing about Elena's sweet smile or perfect hair to notice the arrival of his little brother and his blonde bestie... But Stefan and Caroline had noticed them. And while Enzo was obviously checking Caroline out with unhidden appreciation, she was pleasantly smirking at him. Though she quickly recovered for the social appearance and gave him her usual cold stare.

"Well hello there Stefan" Enzo acknowledged his presence while toring his eyes off Caroline delightful appearance only for a second "Miss Forbes" he added with a court nod.

Damon finally stopped his monologue and turned his head as well to greet them "Little bro, Barbie" he smirked while Stefan mumbled a cold Damon and Enzo on his lips. Stefan wasn't actually a fan of their friendship. He thought they were bad for each others.

_Or well, they used to_ Enzo thought. Now Damon was more boring than ever.

"Look at here" Caroline spoke with her usual snarky sweet voice, how could she mix them in a lethal effective combination was still a mystery for Enzo, "Satan and his pupil" she glared at them while linking both her arms at her chest, the gesture driving attention to her covered breasts.

"Mmm always a pleasure to see you too darling!" Enzo smirked while roaming his gaze at her figure, while Stefan was still murdering him with his eyes.

Stefan and Caroline were best friends and very protective of each other. They always looked up for the other, especially when dangerous men and women were hitting at them.

Caroline had always gave advices to Stefan on how to handle Katherine and Rebekah, being her noisy adorable self. Stefan had always protected Caroline from Matt, Tyler and Klaus.

"Come on Stefan" Caroline spoke "Let's go" and with that and a last cold look, she took hold of Stefan hand and lead him to the furthest corner in the bar.

"Whatever" Damon mumbled in his drink and with that, he started once again his monologue about Elena as usual.

At least Enzo could ignore him easily this time since he had now a pleasant distraction. The sight of Caroline could entertain him for hours he had realized a while ago, when he had met her in a similar place. He watched her ordering to drink, chatting and laughing with Stefan.

But above all he watched with immense pleasure every time she tore her gaze from Stefan to look at him with a seductive smirk curving her lips.

_This night is finally getting better,_ Enzo thought with a dark smile and excited glint in his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

One hour and half later, Damon was officially drunk. All his words about Elena had been in company of the strongest Bourbon in the bar and he was now wasted. Enzo hadn't stopped him because he was curious. He wanted to know if drunk Damon was still whiny and annoying as the real one. Well his experiment had proven that drunk Damon was even worst.

"Come on Enzo let's go home" Damon shouted without a reason, he rose up from his seat only to fall miserably on the floor.

At the sight Enzo laughed without control and tears formed in his eyes; but Stefan the hero, as Enzo had nicknamed him, was already coming to rescue his brother. Caroline on the other hand was still sitting on their table trying not to laugh too hard at the pathetic picture that Damon made.

"Enzo, how much did you let Damon drink?" Stefan angrily asked him while trying to lift his brother from the floor.

"As much as he wanted and needed too, I was hoping this way he could shut his mouth. Turn out I was wrong" Enzo smirked at him while raising his glass in mock celebration.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows as usual and after positioning a comatose Damon on his chair once again, he went to Caroline explaining the new curse of events that had took place.

"Don't worry Stefan" Enzo managed to hear Caroline's voice "I'll take a cab to go home, go ahead and save him as usual" she added with her usual snark.

With on last nod, Stefan left Caroline and walked in Enzo and Damon direction, not trusting Enzo to bring his brother at their home. Plus that evening Damon and Enzo had decided to go out with Enzo's motorcycle, not the safest vehicle to drive a drunk person at home.

While Stefan was carrying his brother weight on the left side of his body and Damon was actually still talking of nonsense, Enzo let his gaze wander once again to Caroline table. They stared at each other in silence for many minutes, without utter a single word.

She greeted him only with cold eyes and a cruel smile as usual. And after 5 minute of their "silent conversation", enough time to finish her drink, Caroline rose up from her seat and walked out the bar without a word or a glance, for the matter, in his direction.

Enzo smirked to himself enjoying her back while she walked away from him. He wouldn't ever get tired of her snark, her attitude, her beauty...

Her presence, although she constantly ignored him, was one of the last thing he enjoyed of Mystic Falls. Perhaps it was time for him to move on, maybe he could go to Cape Horn like he had always wanted to. Maybe.

With those last thoughts he walked out the bar too, turning at the left corner of the place where his motorcycle was parked right next the brick walls. He was busy looking for his keys, when he felt a presence behind him.

There she was, once again, Caroline Forbes in front of him with one of her sexy grin. A grin that Enzo was eagerly reciprocating.

In a matter of second she had crushed his lips with a strong, passionate kiss and Enzo in response trapped her between the wall and his body.

"Took you long enough" Caroline broke the kiss spoke with a low voice, an excited glint in her eyes while her hands were caressing Enzo's face.

"I know gorgeous" Enzo smirked while he kissed her again and locked her in a lovers' embrace.

Things between them were going in a fast pace and steamy direction as usual.

When they had met each others many months ago, Caroline wasn't impressed by Enzo flirtations and smirk. Or so she thought because he had slowly win her over.

They had started a secret relationship a couple of weeks earlier, unable to resist the sexual tension and the constant banter, but also fun and thrill that they shared together.

Enzo was now trailing his lips on Caroline neck enjoying her soft low moans while she was firmly, but also delicately, tugging at his hairs.

Enzo let his hands wonder to her curves and he was delighted at the discovery that she wasn't wearing any bra under the sexy blue dress of hers and he started to massage her breasts with his usual reverence.

Caroline was getting wetter and wetter with each one of his caresses and unable to resist and in need of friction, she started grinding her hips to his and the feel of his excitement press against her core was so sinful and arousing.

Enzo lost track of his actions from a moment, to lost in the hypnotic rhythm she had started with her hips and he couldn't resist any longer.

Damn the risk of getting caught, they were too far to realize that danger, too lost in each others.

His hand wandered from her breast to her waist till they settled under her ass and hooked her legs at his hips. Caroline helped him while shifting her weight and opening the zip of his pants in the mean time and palming his erection in a teasing way.

Now the two of them were tightly pressed to each others and Enzo wanted to return the favor and he brought his hand to her core. He was lifting her dress enough to grant better access and delightfully he discovered that she also wasn't wearing any panties.

"Bloody hell Caroline" he rasped in an husky, mad with desire voice "feeling particularly naught tonight, aren't we?" he replied while biting her ear lobe. And then two of his fingers were pumping in her core and his thumb was pressed to her clit.

At the motion Caroline moaned louder and with dark eyes, she locked her gaze with his and answered with a low voice "Yes, but what about you?"

Enzo didn't answer, a smirk his only facial reactions while he quickly removed his fingers from her core and with a precise, hard thrust he was inside her tight, wet, hot core.

Caroline's breathless gasps were in sync with Enzo's groans and then the two of them were drowning in a rhythm, a dance of lust and passion that culminated in a mutual, blissful release later.

Trying to catch their breath, Enzo kissed Caroline temple while murmuring "Come on Miss Forbes, let's bring you home".

At that Caroline laughed while they slowly tried to recompose themselves. Enzo took Caroline hand and then they left the bar while driving to her home where they could have indulged in each others more that night.

While they were on Enzo motorbike, Caroline was deeply in thought.

When were they going to tell their friends that they were actually together?

She didn't have an answer for that question, but the small smile curving her lips was enough for her to remind to live her life day by day and enjoying at the same way the thrilling presence of Enzo.

No pressure, no rush, just feeling.

**So apologize me for this really poor work.**

**If you stick enough to read it, thanks once again for reading.**


End file.
